Ligaments interconnect bones of the skeletal system and are involved with the stabilization and kinematics of skeletal joints. Various injuries may occur that result in compromised ligament function. Such injuries include, for example, partial and complete tears and avulsion of the bone where a ligament attaches to a bone. Ligament injuries occur throughout the skeletal system.
By way of example, the human ankle 100 is a complex junction of multiple bones and soft tissues, as shown in FIGS. 1-3. The ankle 100 includes joints between the tibia 102, fibula 104, and talus 106. The joint between the tibia 102 and fibula 104 is a syndesmosis or slightly movable joint in which the bones are joined together by connective tissue. The syndesmosis between the tibia 102 and fibula 104 includes the anterior inferior tibiofibular ligament (AITFL) 110, the posterior inferior tibiofibular ligament (PITFL) 112, and the interosseous ligament (IOL) 114. The syndesmosis ligaments are often injured in high ankle sprains. Other injury prone ligaments of the ankle joint include, among others, the anterior talofibular ligament (ATFL) 120, the posterior talofibular ligament (PTFL) 122 and the deltoid ligament complex 124 including superficial and deep deltoid ligaments. Current implants, instruments, and methods used to reinforce ligaments to promote healing and normal joint function present a number of challenges, and improvements are needed.